


Longing To Be Loved

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Fake News Fic (Daily Show, Colbert Report, etc.) [24]
Category: Fake News FPF, The Colbert Report, The Daily Show
Genre: Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Infidelity, Mental Instability, Murder, Suicide, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Sweetness loves Stephen and Stephen loves her back. It's everyone else that's a problem.





	Longing To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 09/27/2009, with the author's note:  
> "This happened because theartema is a horrible, horrible enabler. She demanded fic based on ["Gun" by Emiliana Torrini](https://youtu.be/QOLCXPRg650), and that's exactly what this is. Each section follows (more or less) a verse of the song. I'm gonna go hide now."

She knows him. She understands him. Better than anyone ever has or ever could.

 

She _loves_ him. He loves her back.

 

It helps sooth away the bone-deep ache of loneliness. He feels like someone finally _gets_ him.

 

* * *

 

They surround him with the crushing weight of their endless words.

 

"Mind your manners!"

 

"Suck it up, be a man!"

 

"Aw, is widdle baby Stevie gonna cry?"

 

"Pray for forgiveness, boy!"

 

But _she_ only says, "Don't worry, I'm here. I'm here for you."

 

He drowns the others out by being louder.

 

* * *

 

He wants to accuse, but he has no proof. And his guilty conscience won't allow it anyway. His gaze has been lustfully turned away from the wife he swore before God to love, honor, and cherish.

 

He feels alone laying beside the mother of his children.

 

He feels alone sitting across from his children at the dinner table as they tell him about their day. He watches their lips move, unhearing as their words wash over him. All he hears is "failure, failure, failure."

 

Failure as a husband. Failure as a father. Failure as a man.

 

She whispers soothingly, "You're not alone, you have me."

 

She loves him.

 

He wonders if she's the only one who does.

 

* * *

 

He takes his time, hands steady on her hard, graceful curves. She enjoys his attention and murmurs appreciatively.

 

Each bullet clicks into place perfectly and she purrs with approval.

 

"Right there. Just like that. Perfect. _Perfect._ "

 

He caresses her length as he slides her full chamber back into place. She feels heavier in his hands, in a way that can't entirely be explained away by the bullets.

 

"It's time now. I'm with you. I'm always with you."

 

He presses a chaste kiss to her hammer. He's ready.

 

* * *

 

"Stephen! Oh my god, I—Stephen, what are you—?"

 

"Holy shit, is that a gun?!"

 

"Stephen, don't!"

 

She hisses, "Do it. _Do it!_ "

 

He does. The heat of her warms his ring as his wife screams.

 

* * *

 

He isn't expecting so much splatter, or for it to be so thick and warm. It covers one lens of his glasses, speckling the other. It drips down his cheek.

 

"Oh my god, _Stephen_! _Oh my god!_ "

 

She's laughing joyously as his wife shrieks in horror, staring at the body beside her. In their bed. In _their bed_!

 

His hand shakes as he lifts her again. Behind him, he can hear his children scream.

 

* * *

 

What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?!

 

"You did what you _had_ to do. You did what you _needed_ to do."

 

He's dead....

 

She's harsh when she tells him, "No regrets! Don't you _dare_ regret this! Don't you dare regret _us_!"

 

No, never... Never.

 

She's all he can hear. All he can see. She fills his vision and he admires the glistening red sheen on her barrel. It suits her.

 

She has never been more beautiful.

 

"I love you, Stephen," she whispers.

 

"I love you, Sweetness..."

 

His finger tightens as he kisses her goodbye.


End file.
